Alternate Motives
by rintendo
Summary: Naruto likes Sakura. Sakura likes Sasuke. Sasuke likes Naruto. And to think all of this time Naruto thought he and the Uchiha were competing for her heart...he had no idea it was his that was on the line. NaruSasuNaru. AU. Yaoi/Slash.


Okay dokay, I got your attention

Okay dokay, I got your attention. Now, before you begin and are all like, NaruSaku?! SasuSaku?! WTF?!

Just chillll.

Cause, hunny, Sakura plays a key role. She may be kinda clueless, but she's the freaking shit in her own way.

So, no bashing, sorry.

Let me explain the dynamics: Naruto likes Sakura, who likes Sasuke, who likes...ready for the big reveal...NARUTO! Oh, that was so unexpected!!

Anyway, not sure who's the, as the diehard yaoi girls call it, "seme" or "uke." Funny thing is, in most homosexual relationships, one isn't all girly and the other all manly.

Just a realistic twist.

So, I dunno, who should top? We'll figure that out later, neh?

Into the depths of my mind we go!

Come on lovelies!

DISCLAIMER: I own freaking none of this. It's all Kishimoto's mind child. Respect to the 'Moto. Peace.

Aww, the dissy interrupted the flow.

* * *

I studied the ring the coffee mug had made on my algebra homework, ignoring the phone's cheerful, metallic ring that resounded off the walls of my apartment.

"Uchiha, Fugaku."

The screen on the machine lit up, a yellow green with digital numbers, every time it rang.

"Uchiha, Fugaku."

I gripped the cup harder, grit my teeth, set my jaw. Self control, self control, self control.

"Uchiha Fugak-"

"What?!" I snapped angrily.

"Take a chill pill, dobe," came the creamy, cool tone. I can hear his satisfaction at my reaction through the plastic pores of the telephone, and I want to punch it right off his pretty boy face.

"Take that stick out of your ass, teme!"

"Want to put something else up there, Naru-kun?" he chimed.

I snorted. "You fucking wish, Uchiha. What do you want?"

"Sakura-chan just wanted to make sure you and I were alright with going to the fireworks together."

I chewed the inside of my mouth. This sick, twisted system of ours was getting old. I'd ask Sakura to do something, she'd say we should bring Sasuke, and I'd agree. Why the hell did I always agree?

Ah. I remember. I've been head over heels for the Haruno since freaking sixth grade.

"Why? You hate her!" I growled.

"Naruto-kun, don't use such strong words," he said in an authorative tone, condescending like I'm his son or younger brother. I betcha he learned that from Itachi. "Maybe I just want to see your lovely face."

"Well it doesn't want to see yours," I replied, eyes trained on the ceiling. The light flickered.

"I love you, too, Naruto-kun. See you tonight."

"TEME!" I attempted to shout before he hung up, but the dial tone beat me to the punch.

--

Sakura peered cutely into the windows of one of the downtown Konoha shops, her green eyes dancing with excitement.

"Ooo, look at this, Naruto-kun!" she grabbed my elbow, pointing at a cherry patterned bag.

"It suits you, Sakura-chan," I smiled, and she grinned back up at me, about to say something, when the loud roar of an all too familiar engine caught her attention.

"Ah! That must be Sasuke-kun!" she beamed, eyes expectantly scanning the street.

And then, there it was. A midnight blue Yamaha 2009 YZF-R1 street motorcycle, the Uchiha's baby. I noted with my lips pursed heads turning to see him take an overdramatic U-turn, only to screech to a halt next to the sidewalk we stood on.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned, bouncing over to the machine, and the senior on it. Sasuke used to be in our grade, but he's such a fucking genius that he moved up.

I'd never be caught dead admitting this, but he's good at everything. And I mean everything. He gets perfect grades, all the girls want him, he's the star soccer player, he can ride that motorcycle like no other, and he's fucking gorgeous. Not that I'm attracted to him. But I'm man enough to admit he's attractive, sure.

Seriously though. It's not fair. No mortal should have all those natural talents and be rich. It just pisses me off so freaking much.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Don't you look cute?" he smiles a little, a bloody fake smile. "Hey Naruto-kun."

"Teme," I nod, crossing my arms. Hey, I'll acknowledge him. He's a worthy opponent for Sakura's heart. But what really gets under my skin about the situation is he doesn't even care about her. Maybe a little as a friend, but beyond that, nothing. And I'm truly, genuinely in love. I think.

I don't know.

But still, the only reason he wants her is so I can't.

God I hate that bastard.

"So where are we heading?" Sasuke asks, shaking his hair out and setting his helmet on the back of the bike.

"Mmm, let's go into one of the boutiques before the fireworks start," Sakura stated with a solid nod.

"As you wish," Sasuke smiled, linking arms with her. I tag along behind, not even trying to conceal my scowl.

--

Sakura gingerly picked up a pair of huge pink sunglasses and slid them over the bridge of my nose, giggling.

"Mmm, that's sexy, Naru-kun," Sasuke purrs, and Sakura laughs.

"Absolutely. Here."

What, am I a freaking Christmas tree? She slips a striped pink and white headband in my mop of platinum blonde hair. I know it's crazy and long, but I hate haircuts.

"Aww, you're adorable," Sakura coos. Now she's putting two yellow barrettes in Sasuke's bangs, and looping a hot pink belt around his hips.

I scan our clothes halfheartedly. The pretty boy Uchiha's sporting some outrageously tight black skinnies, and this random band tee shirt. He's such a fucking scene.

I glance at my own self. Sakura's size fives too big for her. She said my ass looked good in them. Anything for Sakura. They aren't half as gay as Sasuke's painted on jeans, and I prefer my black girl's tee over his shirt. It's a little worn, a little ratty, but it's tried and true for me.

It is at this moment, as I realize what a girl I look like, that Sakura shoves us together, and Sasuke snakes his arm around my waist.

There's her polaroid in her hands now, and she's smiling as she raises it to her eye.

"Kiss him, Naruto!" she cries. All I know is her voice, the flash of the camera, and something warm on my lips.

"THE FUCK?!" I shout, pressing my palms to Sasuke's chest and pushing him away. I can feel my face heating up.

He just chuckles. "It was just a kiss, Naruto-kun."

"Teme," I hiss, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Shit, it turned out great," Sakura smiles, ceasing her waving of the photo that the camera spit out during my outburst. "You guys look good together."

She hands it to me, and I look at it with a wrinkled nose. Sure enough, there we are, in our wild new accessories, lips pressed together, Sasuke smirking, his eyes closed as he leans into me. We're about the same height, give or take, and the flash is reflecting off a mirror somewhere behind us.

"Yeah, we do," Sasuke whispers, his warm breath ghosting my ear.

"No," I state firmly, matching his gaze. "We do not."

* * *

Yes, you do, Naruto.

BAHAHAHA. Sasuke is acting like Orochimaru. I heart Orochimaru. He's meh bitch, and I'm his freaking pimp.

So watcha think, loves?

I'm pretty proud of it. It's kinda teenage-esque, but this is my world. Inspired by my outing with my two friends, a Korean exchange student and my bestie he's staying with. They kissed because I took a polaroid.

It was cute.

Please review, it saves little bald children with cancer.

And even if you're not that into the story, I'd appreciate your opinion on how I could improve. And if you could possibly give it another chance next week, I'll love you forever.


End file.
